Sun Tears and Moon Dust
by Firebeauty
Summary: Sesshoumaru is back in town! And a fight for the Tetsusaiga turns out to be much more than anyone expected. What's Naraku up to? Who is this new threat? Does all of this have to do with an ancient prophecy? Read and find out! Chapter 6 now up!
1. Chapter 1: Unknown Journey

A/N: Hey peeps!! This is my first try at an Inuyasha fanfic, so go easy, kay? Anyway, I rated this R because some....heh heh....STUFF is going to happen later on, so better safe than sorry, right? (Probably be more fluff than anything. ANGST!) I know Chapters 1 and 2 are short, but that's only because I want to make a quick point. The rest are long, as you've noticed. Thank you for picking my story to read, and I would be EXTREMELY happy if you *clears throat* review *cough*. (Nah, for real though, tell me what you think, questions and comments are welcomed and encouraged, and I will try to answer them at the bottom of the next page.) Don't be afraid to email me. Trust me; I keep all my viruses securely locked up. :} Oh, and I don't own Inuyasha.....duh. I'm only going to say this once because it IS rather irrelevant. A two year old knows that I don't own the show. Shouldn't the lawyers?  
  
And something else. I know that I now have 6 Chapters, going on strong, and I know that people are more prone to read a story that hasn't progressed so far. I ask of you, only read up to Chapter 3. If you don't like it, then you don't have to continue reading, although I have to say, you might be surprised. *wink*  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1: Unknown Journey  
  
It was a dark and cloudy night as Sesshoumaru stalked through the forest. Jaken was faithfully by his side as always, and neither of them spoke. The only sound was the heavy breaths coming from Rin. Sesshoumaru shifted her from his left shoulder to his right and then looked up at the pale moon. It was struggling to be seen through the thick clouds.  
  
Jaken glanced up at his lord with concern. He could tell that something was bothering him. He's been exceptionally quite for the last few days, not even speaking to Rin. But he knew better than to ask. He's had enough lives taken off of him already, thank you very much.  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. "I'm going to stop for the night," he said to Jaken. "She won't get a good night's rest on my shoulder." He glanced around trying to find a soft spot to place Rin. He finally decided on a pile of leaves under a large willow tree.  
  
As he gently lay her down, she opened her eyes slightly.  
  
"Rin loves Sesshoumaru-sama," she whispered delicately.  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled at her and smoothed her hair. He knew that many had questioned the reasons why he chose to keep her as a companion. He often wondered that himself. But lately he has been experiencing emotions that weren't natural for him. He once again glanced at the struggling moon and thought about Rin. Why did he keep her around? Why did he risk his life for her? Why DID he strive to keep her by his side? And as the moon finally won its battle, coming through the clouds in all of its wondrous glory, he realized why.  
  
It was because he was lonely.  
  
He realized that he had no real friends, only allies. He had never experienced love, not even from his mother and father. Jaken was his only companion through all of his journeys, and that was because he had nowhere else to go.  
  
Yes, at one point in time he had considered to look for a mate. But all of the females that he encountered were all the same. The demon females were cold hearted and uncaring, using Sesshoumaru for their own personal wants and needs. He has yet to find one that actually cared for and loved him. Humans were out of the question. He would be DAMNED before he had a bastard hanyou like his waste of a brother, Inuyasha. So what was he to do? Find a demon and put up with her greediness, or lower his standards and mate with a human?  
  
"Bah," he said to himself. "Foolishness. Stop thinking these thoughts. I am Sesshoumaru-sama! Lord of the Western Lands! And I do not need companionship or love!"  
  
He turned to leave, and Jaken began to putter after him perplexed.  
  
"Stay and watch over Rin," Sesshoumaru commanded. He was starting off, but changed his mind. "You know where our allies, the Cahns, are located, correct?"  
  
Jaken nodded his head quickly. "Ten miles to the north if I'm not mistaken, me lord."  
  
"Right. Take Rin to them and keep her safe."  
  
He reached inside of his kimono and pulled out a large ruby ring. "This was my father's before he died. Show this to them and they will except you."  
  
"But....my lord! I don't understand! Please explain!" Jaken gasped. He had to run to catch up with Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I wish for time to think. I have been experiencing emotions that vex me, and I need to sort them out. I don't want Rin around me, for I fear that I may make a decision that I will regret later. So take her to the Cahns and watch over her." He then knelt beside Rin and traced his fingers down her cheek. He hesitantly rose and began to walk away once more.  
  
Jaken was flabbergasted. "Where are you going, my lord? And when shall you return?"  
  
"I don't know how long this journey shall last, and my destination is unknown," Sesshoumaru said while he continued walking. "I will return as soon as I can, though. Take good care of Rin for me." He stopped and half turned, questioning himself for what he was about to say. "And one more thing, Jaken."  
  
"Yes..my lord?"  
  
"Thank you....for everything."  
  
Sesshoumaru then started off on his journey, leaving a very confused Jaken behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: As I said before, questions and comments are very welcome. Questions will be answered at the bottom of the next chapter. PEACE PEOPLE!! ^__~ 


	2. Chapter 2: The Prophecy

Chapter 2: The Prophesy  
  
Kaede quickly rose from her sleeping mat, covered in a moist sweat. She placed a shaky hand on her forehead and sighed.  
  
"Only a dream," she whispered reassuringly to herself. "Only a dream."  
  
"Kaede," someone asked meekly. Kagome slowly rose up, her eyes swollen from sleep. "Kaede, what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, my dear. Twas only a dream."  
  
"Oh, really?" Kagome asked excited, waking from her haze. "Tell me about it! Here recently I've been reading a book that helps interpret dreams." She quickly began to rummage through her pack, searching for the book.  
  
"Interpret dreams? How strange...I am quite sure that mine mean nothing though."  
  
"Nonsense," Kagome said. "Every dream has a meaning."  
  
Kaede chuckled. "Very well, if it will make you pleased, child."  
  
Kagome leaned forward eagerly, pencil in hand, ready to scribble down notes. Kaede sat up cross-legged, making herself more comfortable. She then explained her dream.  
  
"For the past three days I have had the exact same dream. In my dream, I see a sun coming from the east, and a moon from the west. The peculiar thing is, they seem to move towards each other, as if they were connected. As they start to move, I begin to feel a mixture of distrust and hatred. But as the sun and moon move closer, those emotions begin to ebb away. Mutual friendship and a sense of confusion are what I feel now. At this point, the sun and moon are halfway across the sky. But still they move closer. The confusion melts away, and the friendship grows stronger. And as they finally meet, a feeling of love begins to fill my heart and mind. It is so strong, it makes me want to sing, laugh, cry, and even dance all at the same time."  
  
Kaede took a small break while Kagome furiously scribbled her notes. When Kagome was finished, Kaede continued.  
  
"When they were finally joined together, an eclipse wonderfully beautiful occurred. I was unable to draw my eyes away. But then an extremely bizarre phenomenon took place. Out of the eclipse, a star appeared. It had to have been the most spectacular sight that I had ever witnessed, even for a dream."  
  
"What happened next?" Kagome asked anxiously after she had finished writing.  
  
"I woke up," Kaede said simply. "Now then, let us go back to sleep. Twill be a long day ahead of us tomorrow. You can see what it means in the morning."  
  
Kagome yawned her agreement and quickly went back to sleep. Little did either of them know that Miroku lay awake, listening to their conversation.  
  
"How ironic," he thought to himself. "It reminds me of an old story that I had heard in my childhood. I wonder what it means....."  
  
He too turned over on his side and let sleep override his senses.  
  
******  
  
"Hey, old hag! You call this food?"  
  
"Actually, I tend to call it laundry water."  
  
Inuyasha quickly spit out the mouthful of water.  
  
"What are you trying to do, kill me?!"  
  
"Nay, Inuyasha. I only try to keep my clothes clean."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha said angrily. "Where's Kagome anyway? At least she feeds me."  
  
"She is outside with her books," Miroku said, walking in. "She has been out all morning trying to decipher Kaede's dream."  
  
"Why would she waste her time doing something worthless like that? She could be doing something useful like fixing some FOOD!!" Inuyasha huffily got up.  
  
"And just where are you going?" Miroku asked curiously, slightly amused.  
  
"To find Kagome, not that it's any of YOUR business," Inuyasha said while walking out the door.  
  
Miroku only shook his head with a slight smile on his face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, chapter three in 2 weeks!! 


	3. Chapter 3: Beautiful Stranger

A/N: Okay! First of all, I want to thank Sunaka, Dragon's Lover, the Anonymous dude, Silver Myst, and CrissyKitty for reviewing me, and Silver Myst, jack, and little demon child for putting me on their favorites list. Thanks a bunch guys!! And I forgot to mention that if you review my story, then I'll review yours. It's the right thing to do. (But guess what, you have to read up to Ch. 3 to learn this important piece of information! Heh, heh! :} ) Anyway, I have my comments about your comments on the bottom. Oh yeah, some slight swearing is in this chapter. READ ON!! :)  
  
Chapter 3: Beautiful Stranger  
  
"Hey Kagome," Inuyasha yelled. He was still searching for her. "Kagome! Where are you?"  
  
"Over here!" she answered. "On the hill, under the tree."  
  
Inuyasha ran to catch up to her. He was slightly touched that she decided to do her work under his favorite tree; He knew that she usually preferred the river. He couldn't help but feel some of his anger fade.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Kagome's notes where scattered around her, and her dream book was open at her feet. She looked up at him with excitement in her eyes.  
  
"I've finally deciphered Kaede's dream!"  
  
"That's fine and dandy, but how about some food?"  
  
"All you think about is food, Inuyasha. If you keep up your eating spree, you'll work poor Kagome to death," a small voice said. Shippou mischievously skipped around the tree. He was filthy from playing in a nearby mud puddle, and Inuyasha picked him up by the tail.  
  
"What was that, you little runt? Big words for a pile of mud."  
  
"You heard me! You're not half dog, you're half pig!"  
  
"That's it!!"  
  
To both Kagome and Shippou's surprise, instead of beating or shaking Shippou, Inuyasha began to tickle him. Shippou squealed with delight. This was the first person to actually play with him since his parents died.  
  
After Inuyasha had tickled Shippou until tears trickled down his face, he proceeded to throw him in the mud puddle that he was playing in earlier. Shippou threw a mud ball at Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh no you didn't! Now you're gonna get it!" Inuyasha said to Shippou, smiling. He took off his red fire rat jacket and jumped in with Shippou.  
  
Kagome couldn't resist. "SIT BOY!!"  
  
Inuyasha plopped face first in the mud. He raised his head and spat out a mouthful of the brown muck, only to see Kagome bent over laughing.  
  
"Now you really do look like a pig!" she said in between laughs. She looked up just in time to see a pile of mud hurtle right at her face. It hit her with a loud splat. As she wiped the mud away from her eyes, she could see Inuyasha and Shippou holding each other laughing.  
  
"SIT BOY!" she yelled once again. This time, both of them fell in the mud.  
  
For the next hour, a ferocious mud battle ensued. Miroku finally strode over the hill, bellowing their names. All three looked at him with surprise.  
  
"Finally," he said, slightly out of breath. "I've been looking everywhere for you three. I've come to tell you that I've been generously rewarded for removing the Shou house of a pesky demon, and to save everyone the trouble of cooking, I was wanting to take us out to eat."  
  
"Where at?" Shippou asked curiously.  
  
"The Green Dragon."  
  
"Wait a second," Inuyasha said while crawling out of the mud hole. "The Green Dragon? Isn't that where they have that new singer?"  
  
Miroku said nothing.  
  
"That new FEMALE singer?"  
  
"Well, if you want to leave, hurry and get cleaned up," Miroku said quickly, turning a light shade of pink. "It's nearly noon."  
  
"Horny baka," Inuyasha muttered under his breath while helping Kagome out.  
  
******  
  
"Well, here we are," Miroku said enthusiastically. "The Green Dragon."  
  
"Looks kinda shabby to me," Inuyasha said annoyed. "You sure this is the right place?"  
  
"Of course I am!" Miroku countered indignantly. "I never forget a pretty face...PLACE! I never forget a pretty PLACE!"  
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha muttered.  
  
They walked in together, Kagome unconsciously clinging to Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't like it here," Kagome whispered. "Everyone looks like ruffians."  
  
Inuyasha glanced around and noticed that several men were staring at Kagome. They were all ugly and dirty, smelling mostly of beer. He was able to stare many of them down with his deep, golden eyes, but a few still continued their rude gazing.  
  
After they were seated, Inuyasha bent over and whispered in Miroku's ear.  
  
"Miroku, this isn't a restaurant, it's a damn smelly assed bar! How dare you take us to a place like this!" When he said us, he mainly meant Kagome and Shippou.  
  
"It'll be worth it," Miroku whispered back. "Wait 'till you here this girl sing. She has the most enchanting voice I've ever heard! And the mysterious thing is, she never shows her FACE!"  
  
"Shhhhh...Keep it down!" Inuyasha whispered angrily. "People are staring!"  
  
"Sorry," Miroku muttered sheepishly. "I get excited when I talk about her."  
  
A waitress interrupted them. She was dirty and filthy herself, and she was staring blankly at Kagome. "What do ya'll wanna eat?" she asked disinterested. "Well?"  
  
"Sushi and water for me!" Miroku replied.  
  
"And the rest of ya?"  
  
"Nothing for me, thanks," Kagome said coldly.  
  
"Same here," said Shippou.  
  
"I want beef stew, sushi, rice, fried fish, noodles, soup, rice balls, egg rolls, and LOTS of sake," Inuyasha said. " I also want-"  
  
"Whoa! Hold on, hun. Gotta let me write all this down," the waitress said. After she slowly copied everything down, she winked at Inuyasha and walked away, swinging her hips seductively. A few minutes later, their food arrived.  
  
"Miroku, your sushi looks as if it would love to do nothing more than crawl off of its plate and bite you," Kagome said half joking, half serious.  
  
Miroku took a large bite. "It's better than it looks," he said.  
  
Inuyasha, meanwhile, was digging in. He was using both hands, and the chopsticks lay forgotten beside his plate. He would pick one up every now and then to use as a toothpick, but that was it.  
  
Kagome put a hand on her growling stomach to try and keep it at bay. Inuyasha saw her out of the corner of his eye and nonchalantly pushed his plate of fish over to her. She looked at him with surprise and gratitude.  
  
"Can't eat it all," he murmured.  
  
Suddenly, the curtains on a stage opened. The stage looked terribly run down. It had gaping holes and was slanted to one side. It also looked as if it had been horribly charred. A fat, pudgy man walked out on to it. His greasy head was balding, and as he moved, he took loud, annoying breaths.  
  
"I don't like that guy," Shippou said.  
  
"Nor do I," Kagome agreed. "He looks despicable."  
  
"That's the manager," Miroku commented. "He introduces the singer. He never tells her real name, though."  
  
"What ARE you doing, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked curiously. He had his chopsticks running it through his soup, and he slowly brought them out studying it.  
  
"That guy's hair's gone, and I'm trying to figure out where it went."  
  
Kagome turned green and suddenly lost her appetite.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, I would now like to present to you our lovely singer, Fire Mystique! Allow her to enchant you with her passionate singing and mysterious ways. Here she is folks! FIRE MYSTIQUE!!"  
  
A loud uproar began, Miroku joining in. Kagome and Shippou clapped weakly, while Inuyasha was still entranced with his food.  
  
After the applause had died down, a young woman gracefully walked across the stage. She was wearing a long black cloak that billowed around her as she walked, and swished at her ankles as she stopped. Her hood covered all of her face except for a pair of luscious pink lips.  
  
Everyone was quiet. Even Inuyasha had stopped scraping his bowl to listen. For several moments it was silent. Then the girl parted her lips and her golden voice filled the room.  
  
"Winds carry me away, to a place, which only I know. Majestic breeze, help me please, to be free!  
  
I am trapped. Not physically, but spiritually, kind sweet breeze. Make me a wind dancer, wild and free.  
  
I'll dance away, to that place, which only exists in my soul. That's where I'm free, of this world...at last.  
  
Listen well, children of the world, to my shallow song, and the beauty it holds!  
  
One day, I shall be free, and then you'll see the true me... lonely benshi."  
  
The song had ended, and the room was silent. Her voice had permeated every particle of the room. Miroku had a face of eternal bliss, and Inuyasha was gaping, his soup forgotten. Kagome had tears welling in her eyes, as did Shippou.  
  
"It's not really the words," Kagome said quietly. "It's the way she sings it. It's so....sad...."  
  
As quickly as the woman came on, she was gone. While everyone was soundless, she had bowed and quickly walked off stage. After an episode of earth shattering applause, conversation turned back to normal.  
  
"Hello," a voice said. Inuyasha and the others jumped and swiftly turned around. The young woman was standing behind them.  
  
"H-h-h-h-h....," Miroku stuttered.  
  
Kagome noticed his speechlessness and eagerly jumped in to help. "Hello, miss! My name's Kagome. That's Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku. It's a great pleasure to meet you!"  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Not at all," Kagome replied. Everyone inched over, and the women took her seat beside a flustered Miroku.  
  
"It's been such a long time since I've had an intelligent conversation with someone. You don't exactly find intelligent people here," she commented with amusement.  
  
"So what brings you to our table, Fire Mystique?" Inuyasha asked warily. He said Fire Mystique with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
  
She frowned faintly. "I know that it seems unusual that I always keep covered and never reveal my name," she said pride fully. "But I have a reason."  
  
"Which is?" Inuyasha asked rudely.  
  
The woman's frown deepened. Why had she come down here? She obviously wasn't wanted by that one, so what was her reason? Then she remembered. While she was up on stage, she had let her senses roam. When it picked up different vibrations from one particular table, she had decided to check it out. But could she trust them? She thought a moment and decided she could.  
  
"For several reasons," she replied at last. "You see, I wouldn't be here if I didn't have to be. I'm actually a wanderer. I hate to stay in one place for a period of time. It was on my latest journey that I decided to stop and have a bite to eat. I was just sitting, minding my own business, when a big hairy lug walked over, wanting to have some 'fun'."  
  
Kagome clung even tighter to Inuyasha, grateful that she had him there to help protect and watch over her. She couldn't even begin to imagine coming to such a place alone. He discreetly looked down at her with an unusual tenderness in his eyes while the woman continued her story.  
  
"After several attempts to try to make me leave with him, he grabbed my arm, trying to force me to go. He learned very quickly not to play with fire." Her lips turned up into a wry smirk.  
  
"I don't get it," Shippou said confused. "Why shouldn't he play with fire?"  
  
"If you would please direct your attention to under the table, I will show you why."  
  
Curious, they all inconspicuously glanced under the table. All were amazed at what they saw. She had her palm turned upward and a small flame, about the size of a candlewick, was flickering merrily in the center. It grew to the size of an orange, and with a puff, was gone.  
  
"You're a demon?!" Miroku asked breathless.  
  
The woman chuckled. "No, I can assure you I am quite human. But anyway, on with my story. I caused a great deal of damage, and severely injured the man. I am working here now to repay the debt. Which reminds me," she added to herself. "Tonight's the last night that I have to work. This should prove very interesting when I tell the manager........."  
  
"You still haven't answered why you always wear your hood," Inuyasha said. Kagome poked him smartly in the ribs, and he looked at her frustrated.  
  
"I was just getting to that," she replied patiently. "Although it is obvious. I keep myself concealed mainly because the man's friends are looking for revenge. Don't get me wrong, though. It's not because I'm afraid of them. I can barbecue them just as easily as I did their friend, but I don't want to cause any more damage and work here longer. Frankly, this place disgusts me." She sighed deeply and continued. "The other reason is that it draws in more customers, which means more money, which means I can get out of here quicker."  
  
Inuyasha leaned back, satisfied.  
  
"So, where do you originally come from?" he asked, his tone had softening considerably.  
  
"And where did you get those powers?" Shippou added, excited.  
  
"I hail form the village Nira, which is found near the eastern coast. As for my powers, I was born with them. Fire is the easiest for me to control, but I can also control wind, earth, and water. I'm currently experimenting with lightning."  
  
"Why is fire easier?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Well," the woman said slowly. "I don't really know how to explain it. I guess the reason is because fire is more adventurous. It's always active, therefore, it is the easiest to summon and control. Wind is carefree, water is docile, and earth is lethargic. I'm still trying to figure out which attribute lightning holds."  
  
"Eastern coast," Kagome repeated quietly to herself. "That reminds me! I haven't explained Kaede's dream yet!"  
  
"Dream?" the woman asked, leaning forward eagerly. She herself was having some strange dreams.  
  
"Yes. A friend of ours, an elderly woman, has been having the same dream for three nights now."  
  
"Hmmm....," the woman said interested. She leaned back and placed her chin in her hand thoughtfully. "Isn't it said that if one has the same dream over and over, that it's supposed to come true?"  
  
Kagome didn't hear this comment. She was to busy emptying her pockets. "Oh no!" she cried in dismay. "I've left my notes. Now I can't tell you about it." She sighed deeply.  
  
"Actually," Miroku said. " I couldn't help but overhear your conversation last night, and it sounds exactly like a story that my father would tell me when I was younger."  
  
"Do tell," Inuyasha said sarcastically. He had his hands behind his head, and was leaned back. His eyes were closed, but he opened one and peered at Miroku.  
  
"Well," Miroku said. "I can't remember all of it, but I shall try my best."  
  
He closed his eyes, and lifted his hand vertically to his chest. He then began.  
  
"It is a prophecy handed down from generation to generation. It is said that, when the time is right, the sun and the moon will come together. A beautiful eclipse will occur, and thus, out of the darkness, a star shall be born. The star, if raised with righteousness, shall be more powerful than any beast. It will bring all of the lands together, and a period of peace and prosperity shall reign. But if the star is brought up in anger and hate, then it shall divide the lands causing eternal chaos."  
  
As he finished, none spoke. They were all busy thinking their own thoughts. Did this have anything to do with Kaede's dream? Was it only a coincidence?  
  
The woman was thinking these thoughts when the manager motioned for her. She felt revulsion when she saw him wiggling his pudgy finger back and forth. She held back a moan and sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid that I must leave you now, but if you would meet me at the back of the restaurant after my performance, I would like to discuss something with you." She rose, her cloak surrounding her, and began to leave. She stopped, though, and after a moment of hesitation, turned back around.  
  
"My name is Ardenia," she whispered quietly. "But you can call me Arden for short."  
  
She then began to walk swiftly away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Okay, to Sunaka, thank you!! I do believe that I'll keep my original title, although thanks for the suggestion. To Dragon's Lover, I respect your opinion, and I've already emailed you explaining my situation. But for the other's, I update every two weeks because my computer's crashed, so I have to type this down my dad's. The first two chapters were short because I just wanted to show that Sesshoumaru was alone now, and to foreshadow the Prophesy. To the Anonymous person, everyone is entitled to an opinion, but I thank you for your defensiveness of my story. ^_^ To Silver Myst........heh heh....poor friend....and to CrissyKitty, I would be more than happy to check out your stories. PEACE OUT!! 


	4. Chapter 4: A Shocking Experience

A/N: Okay, thanks to Sunaka, Zhare, Silver Myst, and the anonymous dude again for reviewing me!! Thank you!! * Blows kisses to everyone and gives everyone a rose. Then proceeds to get run over by a herd of meeses. * Ouch.....O__o;;;;; ....anyway, comments on your comments at the bottom as always. Oh, and I got an email from someone saying that I should have a disclaimer every chapter, because they might close my story. Bah.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Duh.  
  
ON WITH THE STORY!  
  
Chapter 4: A Shocking Experience  
  
"Bravo, bravo, encore, encore!!" the crowd yelled. Arden bowed.  
  
"I hate to inform you that that was my last performance that shall be held. After tonight I'm leaving. I hope that your life is filled with peace and prosperity. Farewell."  
  
The crowd booed and protested viciously, but to no avail. She had already gone.  
  
"Should we go and meet her behind the restaurant?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Of course!" Kagome said indignantly. "We said that we would, so come on!"  
  
"I don't remember agreeing," Inuyasha said sleepily. He had his feet propped up on the table, resting his bulging stomach. He was very comfortable and didn't really feel like moving. Kagome glared at him until he finally gave in.  
  
They all walked in a single file line, Inuyasha first, then Kagome, Miroku, who was eyeing Kagome, and then Shippou, who was skipping merrily behind. Darkness had already fallen, so the group had to pick their way along carefully. Inuyasha stopped abruptly, causing everyone to crash into him.  
  
"What's wrong," asked Kagome worriedly. She was afraid that a demon might be looming near. Inuyasha cautiously sniffed the air.  
  
"I smell Arden," he said. He sniffed a few more times. "And that nasty man....."  
  
"I hope she's not in any trouble," Shippou whispered.  
  
Inuyasha motioned for them to be quiet, and they silently snuck around the building. They all peeped their heads around the corner and saw that Arden was defiantly facing the manager. His beady little eyes had the same fury as coals burning in the pits of Hell. He lifted his finger and pointed at Arden.  
  
"You can't leave," he spat. Spittle flew form his lips in all directions. "The contract was for one month and you've only been here for a week!"  
  
"Yes," Arden said calmly. She had a strong authority in her voice that made the manager step back. "The contract WAS for a month, but I am not a fool. I read the entire thing, including the small print. I had to make over 3000 yen OR work for a month. You and I both know that I have made much more than that for you. It isn't any of my concern if you squander it on whores and drugs." As she spoke, Arden slowly advanced on the man. He was backed into a corner, and she was mere inches away from him.  
  
At her last comment, his eyes grew wide with disbelief, but they quickly took on their viciousness once again. Arden turned to walk away, tired of the matter.  
  
"You can't do this to me, Arden! Not after I took you in!"  
  
Arden turned on him and uttered a cry of disbelief.  
  
"Took me in?!" she laughed bitterly. "How horribly mistaken you are. In case you have forgotten, I offered to work to pay for the damage. I could have run away, and you would never have known where I had gone! But my pride and honor kept me here in this filthy, wretched, rat's nest, so don't you dare say that you took me in!!"  
  
"I'll keep you here," the manager threatened. "You're a gold mine, and by any means necessary, I'll keep you here. You're crazy if you thought that I was going to give you up at all, even after a month!"  
  
The man slowly pulled a concealed dagger out of his pants. His eyes gleamed with a perverse brutality, and his thick tongue was licking his lips with every step.  
  
Arden turned on him with immortal fury. Fireballs gleamed in each hand, and she pointed them directly at the manager.  
  
"TRY IT!" she bellowed.  
  
The manager stopped abruptly, fear filling his eyes. Arden's fireballs were glowing with a vengeance, daring him to step closer.  
  
He turned to flee, but the wall was blocking his path. He instead ran along the gate towards the restaurant. As he reached the back door, he turned to speak. His chest heaved up and down, and perspiration shimmered on his forehead. He pointed a finger at her, and flashed a gruesome smile.  
  
"You'll see," he said. "You'll get yours. I know people, and you'll regret that you ever tangled with me."  
  
He was going to say more, but the two fireballs hurtled at him with lightning speed. He barely had time to get inside and shut the door. They hit the building with a loud whoosh, and the entire side burst into flame. Arden considered letting it burn, but decided against it. With a quick twist of her mind, the flames were gone.  
  
She heard a loud crunch behind her and jumped, startled. She turned, expecting to see some goons of the manager, but instead blushed and quickly extinguished the flame she had conjured when she saw who it was.  
  
Inuyasha and the others were gaping. Arden fidgeted and dug her toes in the ground sheepishly.  
  
"I didn't know you were there," she said. "I wouldn't have done that if I knew you were there--"  
  
"I wish you would've toasted him," Shippou said, interrupting her.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips angrily. "I agree. Who does he think he is, trying to make you stay. Pssh."  
  
"He had it comin' to him," Inuyasha said casually. "I just wish that I could have gotten to him first."  
  
Arden was stunned. They were actually acting like it was no big deal. She had tried to fry the manager, and they wished that she had succeeded.  
  
"Definitely not a normal group," Arden thought to herself. She smiled. She liked them. She liked them a lot.  
  
"So," Miroku said, trying to change the subject. "You said that you had something that you wanted to speak to us about?"  
  
Arden perked up greatly. "Yes, there is! But first, let me take off this cloak. I'm getting tired of playing Fire Mystique."  
  
She unbuckled the silver brooch around her throat, and pulled back the hood. Inuyasha arched an eyebrow, and Miroku nearly fainted.  
  
Arden looked to be around her late teens, early twenties. Her eyes were elegantly arched, and her body was a symbol of near perfection. She was wearing a black tank top and a dark blue pair of coarse cotton jeans. She was also wearing a belt that was donned with a long, sharp samurai sword. Beside of this were a smaller knife and a leather purse. But the thing that struck them as uncharacteristic was her hair. It was a light blonde, the color of honey. She had it pulled back in a tight braid that rested on her waist; she also had a few long bangs that fell gracefully down her cheek. It shimmered in the moonlight, giving her a golden aura.  
  
"Oh." Miroku sighed. "Never have I seen such beauty." He walked over to her and grasped her hands. "Miss Ardenia, will you bear my child?"  
  
Inuyasha smacked his forehead with frustration. He took out the Tetsusaiga and binged Miroku in the back of the head with it. Miroku clasped the back of his skull and wailed a yelp of pain.  
  
"INUYASHA!!" Miroku said through gritted teeth. "I only asked her to bear my child! What's the harm in that?"  
  
"You do that to everyone we meet, you perverted monk!"  
  
For the next few minutes Inuyasha and Miroku had a very heated discussion on why you should or shouldn't ask a woman to bare your child on a spare the moment meeting.  
  
"She might say yes!"  
  
"She might say no!"  
  
"She might be healthy!"  
  
"She might be diseased!"  
  
"She might be rich!"  
  
"She might be poor!"  
  
"She might be beautiful!"  
  
"She might be a MAN!"  
  
Miroku was silent for a moment, and then came back with his own witty remark. This went on for several minutes, and then Arden finally glanced over at Kagome.  
  
"Should I be offended?" she asked.  
  
"No," Kagome replied. "They do this kind of stuff all the time." She cleared her throat. "HEY YOU GUYS!"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku both looked up surprised. They had been so deep into their discussion they had forgotten that Kagome, Shippou, and even Arden were there.  
  
"Are you gonna let Arden talk or what?!"  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"Forgive us, Miss Ardenia," Miroku said while bowing.  
  
"Please, just Arden," she said, slightly embarrassed. "Anyway, the thing that I wanted to talk to you about was this. As I told you before, I am a wanderer. I am planning on leaving as soon as I can, and I was wondering if I could accompany you on your journeys. But before you answer, be warned. I'm most likely to attract some unpleasant company, what with my powers and all."  
  
Kagome held up her hand and smiled. "Don't worry, we're used to unwanted guests."  
  
Arden was bewildered. "Really? Why?"  
  
Kagome reached inside of her blouse and pulled out the half-whole Shikon no Tama.  
  
"Oh my," Arden said breathless.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I have five pieces that look exactly like that."  
  
"You have pieces of the Shikon Jewel?!" Inuyasha asked, suddenly excited.  
  
"Impossible," Kagome said, slightly insulted. "I would have spotted them."  
  
"Very unlikely," Arden stated as she groped inside of her leather purse. She brought out a small black pouch and opened it. Inside were five pieces glowing with an excellent brilliance.  
  
"But...how..." Kagome muttered.  
  
"Simple," Arden said calmly. "This bag is made from the hairs of a Nixion unicorn. When woven together, it can block the energy that magical objects release. The only problem is, you are unable to draw that energy while it's still in the bag."  
  
"How did you find them?" Miroku asked.  
  
"The first three I found were just lying around," Arden replied while putting the black bag away. "The other two I got from demons that I fought. When I discovered that they made my powers stronger, I put them away, just incase I needed them at a later date."  
  
After everyone had digested the current information, Arden spoke up again. She turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"So, may I join you?"  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on his chin thoughtfully. "I don't see why not," he said after a few moments deliberation. "You're powers will come in very handy."  
  
Arden smiled with gratitude. "You should make camp before you start off again," she said seriously. "It's dark, and I take it that your village is a good walk from here. Follow me, I know the perfect place."  
  
******  
  
It was late, and the fire that Arden had built was crackling and popping merrily. Inuyasha was curled up in a nearby tree, snoring loudly. Miroku was lying against the tree trunk, and Kagome and Shippou were cuddled near the fire. Arden was awake though, and was gazing at the dazzling stars as she listened to the others sleep.  
  
She had one hand resting behind her head, and the other had a grape shaped fireball balancing on top of her palm. She would occasionally twirl it between her fingers and bounce it from front to back. She tossed it back into the fire, turned over and sighed. She was so lonely. She wouldn't admit it, but the main reason why she wanted to go with Inuyasha and the group was because she had a hole in her heart, and she was trying to fill it up. Ever since her parents were killed, and she was exiled, she had been bitter at the world. That's when she decided to become a wanderer. She trusted no one, and rarely made contact with other people. But thankfully her travels had beaten the immaturity out of her. Many had told her that she was lucky to have the powers that she did, and that she took advantage of the opportunities that presented themselves to her. But the truth was, she would have given everything to have a normal life. Settle down with someone that loved her for her, and have happy healthy children. But she knew that that would never happen. Slowly the thoughts in her head faded away, and she finally went to sleep.  
  
******  
  
One crack....then another....three times. Inuyasha's ears perked up, and he opened his eyes. Someone was walking, and they were close. He sniffed the air a few times, and almost retched. The smell was horrible, as if the person hadn't bathed in years.  
  
There was a light fog surrounding their camp, so Inuyasha was unable to see who, or what, it was. The meek sunlight barely filtered in, causing shadows to bounce from one place to another.  
  
He leaped out of the tree and landed stealthily. He noticed that the place where Arden lay was empty. Kagome and Shippou were still curled up, and he smiled at them gently. He suddenly felt a hand grip his shoulder. His eyes grew wide, and he jumped, startled.  
  
"Shhh....be quiet," Arden hissed. "Or they'll hear us!"  
  
"Who?" Inuyasha whispered.  
  
"Us most likely," a burly voice said. Inuyasha and Arden turned to see who was speaking.  
  
Before them were at least ten men. All of them were rough looking, and they're stench was horrible. Inuyasha's suspicions of the people not bathing had been well confirmed. The one that spoke was smiling gruesomely. He walked beside of Arden and tried to touch her shoulder, but she moved out of the way. Inuyasha pulled out the Tetsusaiga and brandished it menacingly. Arden held up her hand to Inuyasha to hold him back.  
  
"This is my battle," she said to him. "I wish to fight it alone."  
  
At this point Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku were awake.  
  
"Who are these people?" Kagome asked. "And what do they want?"  
  
"We're hired hands, and personal friends of the manager of the Green Dragon," the supposed leader said. "And we were sent to retrieve that young woman."  
  
"I belong to no one, and I am going nowhere," Arden replied heatedly. "Go back and tell him that, unless of course you want to experience EXCRUCIATING pain, and possibly death."  
  
The leader stepped forward and laughed. "And just what are you going to do little girl?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Arden smirked and turned to the others. "You might want to step back," she said matter-of-factly. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Inuyasha and the others obediently stepped back, and Arden raised her hand into the air. She then extended her index finger. She concentrated all of her energy on the sky, and it suddenly began to darken. Clouds appeared as if out of nowhere, and thunder boomed in the distance.  
  
"This is you last chance," Arden threatened. The wind was whipping her hair wildly around her face, and she had a stony tone in her voice. "Leave now or face the consequences."  
  
Many of the men were looking at each other worriedly. Some had even fled. The leader witnessed this and turned to talk to them.  
  
"Are you frightened by this girl's threat?! Cowards! This is just a freak storm! Who else will flee like frightened children?"  
  
"No one!" they called together. They proceeded to draw their swords, throwing insults to Arden.  
  
Arden had her head bowed and she sighed.  
  
"As you wish," she said almost mournfully. "But remember, as you lay dying, YOU chose your own fate!"  
  
She lifted her head and her eyes popped open. Her iris and pupil had disappeared, leaving her eyes a glowing white. Lightning streaked across the sky, and one stray bolt caught Arden's finger, lighting up her entire body. She brought down her hand and stretched her fingers out in front of her. Electricity danced from finger to finger, and Arden admired it, fascinated. She then pointed her fingers to the men. They began to scramble over one another, trying to run away, but it was too late. Lightning streaked from Arden's fingertips, each bolt striking a man.  
  
They writhed and screamed with pain. Slowly, the men disintegrated, each turning into a pile of dust.  
  
Finally, the assault stopped. The clouds disappeared, and the sun shone brightly. Arden's eyes returned to normal, and she fell to her knees shakily. She felt as if all of the energy had been drained out of her.  
  
"THAT WAS AWESOME!!" Shippou cried.  
  
"Very impressive," answered Miroku.  
  
Inuyasha just grunted, slightly jealous that her attack was cooler than his, and Kagome was speechless.  
  
Arden smiled at them gently. "Well, I've figured out which attribute lightning holds. POWER...."  
  
"One things for sure," Miroku said cheerfully. "That was most definitely a shocking experience."  
  
Arden and the others merely chuckled.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, to Sunaka, thank you for your compliment, and I got the name Ardenia and Arden from a (shhh...don't tell anyone) baby book. A writer's secret companion. ^_^ Arden means passionate and fiery. I just added 'ia' to make it more feminine. To Zhare, trust me, there are more surprises to come! Sesshoumaru will be in the next chapter, just to let you know. To Silver Myst, darn those teachers! Always sneaking up behind you trying to steal your leprechauns!! And to the anonymous dude, all I have to say is *begins to rock back and forth * One by one the penguins steal my sanity! MWAHAHA HAHAHAHA!!!! Peace out!! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Deadly Deal

A/N: Guess what. I FINALLY HAVE MY COMPUTER FIXED! Do the dance of joy with me! *Grabs closest reviewer and tortures them for the next 10 minutes with a completely retarded and nightmarish dance* Mwahahahahahaha! Finally! Well peoples, now that I have my computer fixed, I will try to update with every 5 reviews. Think you can handle that? Pretty please? ^_~ Good. Anyways, back to business. Thanks to Shadow Dragon, ladyofthedragons, Sunaka, Chaos Kittie, and Riinuka for reviewing. Rock on Peoples! You know the routine, my comments on your comments at the bottom. On with the show!  
  
Disclaimer: To all of the idiots out there who want to ruin other people's lives with meaningless law suits, I..DO....NOT...OWN...INUYASHA! (Have to speak slowly incase they don't get it the first time) Put that in your pipe and smoke it rejects!! (Reminder: This is not directed to the people who have better things to do.)  
  
Chapter 5: A Deadly Deal  
  
It had been about two weeks since Sesshoumaru left Rin and Jaken behind. He was standing atop a mountain gazing at the glorious view below, watching a large river meander across the forest like a small blue snake. The sun's rays suddenly burst across the mountain tops, lighting up everything, giving it a hazy, comforting glow.  
  
Sesshoumaru peered down upon his right arm and cursed his brother once again. Although he was able to find a witch to help regrow his arm, it still wasn't good enough. It was still.....a human.....arm. He lowered it and glanced back down to the breathtaking scenery. He then began to reminisce.  
  
Not long after Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's fateful fight, he began to wonder why his arm wasn't regenerating. On the rare occasions that he did lose an appendage, it had reappeared easily after only a day or so. But weeks had gone by, and still his limb showed no sign of recuperation. So he did something rather bizarre. He had asked for help.  
  
He once heard of an old witch that lived at the base of an ancient mountain. He sought her out, paid the due, and then asked her what was going on, and if she could fix it.  
  
After gathering all of the details and thinking for a bit, the witch came up with a theory. She said that since only humans or half-breeds could hold the Tetsusaiga, it was obviously very dangerous to demons. When Inuyasha lopped off Sesshoumaru's arm, the power of the Tetsusaiga had destroyed all natural power in it, and that was the reason why it would not regrow. Sesshoumaru had asked her that if this were true, then how come he could use other demon's arms.  
  
The witch thought for a moment more and finally said that although Sesshoumaru could bond another demon's arm to his own, it would only be temporary because the Tetsusaiga's magical power would cancel any chance of a permanent combination. She then told him that he had but two choices. 1. - He could continue to kill demons and borrow their arms for the rest of his life, or 2. - He could have a human arm.  
  
Angry, Sesshoumaru asked why only a human arm. To his surprise, the witch began to laugh. She said that the Tetsusaiga's power would not recognize a human arm, so therefore the bondage would be permanent. And something else that he did not realize. If he did choose the human arm, not only would he be able to have a permanent appendage, but he would also be able to wield the very sword that had brought all of this upon him, the Tetsusaiga.  
  
Sesshoumaru remembered that he had completely rejected the idea until he noticed Rin. She had a string of shells that the witch had lying around, and was trying to play dress up with Jaken. He was grumpily holding his staff while Rin wrapped the shells around an impossibly huge straw hat that was donned with an array of wild flowers perched on top of his head.  
  
Sesshoumaru withheld his laugh and smiled inwardly. He didn't want Rin to know that he had to butcher demons and sow their arms as if he were some sort of mutated Grim Reaper. Another thought struck him as well.  
  
He would finally have the power to wield the sword that was rightfully his. He would not have to be outdone by that half-breed anymore.  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru replied. And it was done.  
  
He sought out the strongest living samurai, killed him, received his arm, took it back to the witch, and PRESTO! It was completed.  
  
The memories drained away as he brought himself back to reality.  
  
"You can come out," he said calmly. "I know you're there and that you've been following me. Come out and state your business."  
  
"How did you know that I was here?" a raspy voice asked.  
  
"I know many things," was Sesshoumaru's reply. "And I am losing my patients. Come out NOW."  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to meet the intruder, and was slightly surprised by what he saw. A portion of the bushes began to move and twitch. Then they began to blur and move around. Suddenly, a clawed foot was exposed, and then another. Soon, a lizard like body appeared before him and straightened itself, brushing off excess dirt.  
  
"Impressive," Sesshoumaru stated. "But I've seen better."  
  
The creature smiled, showing a deadly set of teeth.  
  
"Oh, where's my manners," the creature hissed, its tail flicking mischievously from side to side. He bowed low, almost mockingly. "My name is Nuba. And, Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands, my master has sent me here to offer you a chance of a lifetime."  
  
Nuba then raised his head and peered at Sesshoumaru with piercing yellow eyes.  
  
Sesshoumaru stared back blankly, unamused.  
  
"Humph," he snorted. "And exactly what kind of creature are you, NUBA," Sesshoumaru asked with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
  
"So glad you asked," Nuba said rising. "I'm a Chamelo, expert at stealth."  
  
"Well," said Sesshoumaru. "You said that your master sent you."  
  
"Correct," Nuba answered, his tail endlessly twitching.  
  
"Who is your master?" Sesshoumaru asked, making a point to sound extremely uninterested.  
  
Nuba merely smiled. An evil glint appeared in his eyes, and he glanced away.  
  
"Oh...no one important. Maybe you've heard of him, maybe you haven't," Nuba said. He then began to pick the dirt out from under his claws. He took a quick glance at Sesshoumaru out of the corner of his eye and smiled again.  
  
"His name is Naraku."  
  
Sesshoumaru's head jerked up at the name and he squinted his eyes angrily.  
  
"I want nothing to do with him," he said menacingly. "Nor do I want anything to do with you. Now leave me be."  
  
He turned and began to walk away. He had only gone a few steps when Nuba suddenly leapt over his head. He glided with absolute grace and landed silently. He was on all fours in front of Sesshoumaru, blocking his path.  
  
"Now, now. No need for hasty retreats! I know that you and master haven't had the friendliest of relationships, but I'm here to make amends. Let bygones be bygones, hmm?"  
  
Nuba cocked his head to one side, and his tail's path widened its arch.  
  
Although Sesshoumaru was almost in a rage because of the Chemelo's arrogance, he had to admit that he was somewhat curious. What could Naraku possibly want?  
  
"Very well," Sesshoumaru said, resisting the urge to rip off Nuba's head. "You have five minutes."  
  
Nuba smiled with satisfaction. "That's better," he said while standing. "Now then, where to begin, where to begin......oh yes!" he exclaimed while snapping his fingers with excitement. "But first, let me ask you some questions. I must see if everything is in order."  
  
Sesshoumaru merely stood there. This was going to be a long five minutes.  
  
"You are the brother of the half-breed, Inuyasha, right?"  
  
"Half-brother," Sesshoumaru replied coldly.  
  
"As I thought," Nuba said, his hand resting on his chin thoughtfully. He began to pace back and forth.  
  
"And he has the Tetsusaiga and you do not."  
  
A low growl from Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Right again I presume. And YOU want the Tetsusaiga?"  
  
"Exactly what are you trying to get at?" Sesshoumaru asked heatedly, his patience wearing thin.  
  
"How would you like it if WE helped YOU get it back?"  
  
"And how would you do that?"  
  
"Simple," Nuba said, his excitement starting to grow. "We have some items and new information that will prove very useful."  
  
"And the catch?"  
  
"Catch?!" Nuba exclaimed, shocked. He threw his arm over his eyes and feigned sadness. "To think that I came all the way out here only to have him distrust me! Only to show him an easier path and he asks me for a catch! Just to--,"  
  
"Your fake pity party is a sad act. Your time is running short, so I suggest that you hurry and get to the point."  
  
"A man unmoved by tears I see," Nuba said smiling once again. "I like that. And so does my master. You see, he's running short on allies, especially powerful ones, such as yourself. And he's terribly sorry for all of the misdeeds that he's performed against you. The very reason why I am here."  
  
Sesshoumaru didn't really trust everything that the Chamelo was saying, but he did feel his curiosity growing.  
  
"Go on," he said plainly, not showing his true interest.  
  
Nuba's smile widened. He groped behind his back and pulled out what looked like a dark green ball.  
  
"The first gift," Nuba stated.  
  
"Venom Wasps?"  
  
"Not just any Venom Wasps. These wasps are much stronger than their cohorts. And not only will they poison the monk, but they will also attack Inuyasha. So if you don't get him, the wasps most certainly will."  
  
Nuba then took his other hand and brought out a feathered dart.  
  
"And what's that one for?"  
  
"Now this one will take a little more explaining...and I do believe that my five minutes are up."  
  
Sesshoumaru looked away frustrated, and noticed the sunset; he thought it very beautiful. The sky had turned a dark plum, and the rays were poking through the clouds like misplaced swords. It was gentle and calming, but it was also wild and unpredictable. If only he could find someone like that. He realized what he was thinking and quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head. Nuba was watching him with acute interest.  
  
"Humph......proceed."  
  
"Right," Nuba said. "Now, you might want to brace yourself for this. Another person has joined the group, and she is more deadly than any of the others, even the monk."  
  
"She?" Sesshoumaru asked skeptically.  
  
"Yes, she. She's from the east, from the village of Nira."  
  
"I've heard of that place. It's a small fishing village, isn't it? So what is she doing all the way out here?"  
  
"Long story actually. You see, she was exiled."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being an Earth Mage."  
  
"Earth Mage?" Sesshoumaru asked. Nuba was not making any sense at all.  
  
"Yessss," he hissed. In his eagerness, Nuba's lizard-like characteristics where starting to show. He was on all fours again, and he stalked noiselessly on top of a large boulder where he faced Sesshoumaru. "An Earth Mage. They are humans born with the powers of demons, and are extremely rare. One is born every 5000 years."  
  
"I've fought many demons," Sesshoumaru said, unimpressed, "and all of them with special powers. Besides, if she's so great, I doubt very seriously that a tiny feathered dart will do any harm."  
  
"Oh, but you're wrong," Nuba almost whispered. He was leaning forward, and his eyes were completely wild; his tail continued its endless dance behind him. "Her powers are far more different that that of a normal demon. You possess the power to transform into a giant dog, and also the gift of supernatural strength. I myself have the ability to blend in with my surroundings as well as ghostlike agility. But she has the ability that all of us demons wish for."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"She has the ability to control the elements."  
  
"I still can't see why that should pose a problem for me." Sesshoumaru stated sarcastically.  
  
"Let's put it this way," Nuba said. "You are currently lunging at her with the Tetsusaiga. Normally you would have torn her to ribbons, BUT," Nuba proclaimed. He raised his index finger into the air to make a point. "This is an Earth Mage that we're talking about. The approximate half second that you're in the air, she has already caused you to burst into flame. And if you try to jump into the water to put the flames out, she will only have to snap her fingers to cause you to drown. If you roll around, she'll bury you in a tidal wave of sand. Jump in the air, and lightning will get you. And this is if she wants you to have a QUICK death. There is no limit to the combination of attacks that she could perform against you. So you see? She is most definitely a threat."  
  
"Hmmm......I see your point. So what does the dart do?"  
  
"The dart will cause her powers to temporarily cease. It should also cause her to go to sleep, especially added so that his lordship won't have to put up with her while you take care of the others."  
  
"Wait a moment," Sesshoumaru said cautiously. He sensed a deeper meaning to that last statement. "What do you mean that I 'won't have to put up with her'? After her powers stop, she will no longer be a threat, or so I thought."  
  
"Well," Nuba said, starting to become nervous. He had to physically hold himself back as not to wring his hands. He didn't want to lose this, not now, not when he was so close. "She has minor knowledge in the art of sword fighting, though not enough to threaten, I assure you." He finished with a nervous laugh.  
  
Sesshoumaru snorted and thought for a while. What harm could it do? Even though Naraku was the one behind this, it was still a tempting offer. And there were no askings of a permanent contract between the two, merely a truce. Nuba was watching him the entire time, trying to read his impassive face.  
  
"Let me get this straight," Sesshoumaru said, hoping to reveal any hidden flaws. "Naraku is willing to give me these items, no strings attached? There are no catches, no traps, only the offer to retrieve the Tetsusaiga and to become his ally?"  
  
"Yesss, yesss, it is all correct. Like a peace offering, so to speak."  
  
"And I will not have to serve him, or assist him in any way, shape, or form if I do not wish to?"  
  
"Yesss, yesss! No bonds what so ever!" Nuba exclaimed thrilled. He was nearly hopping with joy.  
  
After a few moments deliberation, Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. "Then......you have yourself a deal." He then shook an enthralled Nuba's hand and quickly placed the two items deep within his robe. Nuba was now literally jumping around the rock in a crazed happiness.  
  
Sesshoumaru decided that it was best to leave Nuba to his idiotic dancing for the time being. He had much to think about anyway. Was Naraku sincere, or was this some sort of demented scheme? Where was Inuyasha now? Would the items given to him perform the tasks described, or will the backfire and attack him instead? And most importantly, who was this new threat? Would he be able to deal with her?  
  
As he was asking himself these questions, he began to tread down the mountainous path. Nuba bellowed a farewell and Sesshoumaru raised an arm to let him know that he heard. Nuba watched intently until Sesshoumaru was out of sight, and then began to laugh maniacally.  
  
"Yesss...," he hissed. "Everything is going as planned. Master will be very pleased indeed. Phase one complete, now on to phase two."  
  
He chuckled a few more times before starting the process of fading into the background. He cleared his mind with an eased practice and began to slowly stalk back into the bushes, his body disappearing with every inch he moved.  
  
His remaining yellow eyes startled a few of the birds, causing them to take flight, squawking madly. He laughed at their fear and breathed in deep. He loved the smell of fear. And he had a feeling that before long, he would be able to smell it all he wanted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Well, it has come the time to answer some questions. Okay, to Shadow Dragon, thanks!! To ladyofthedragons, thanks a lot. I thought that it looked funny. See people!! If she hadn't of told me about that, innocent people would experience some major trauma! Could you possibly imagine people throwing giant anchors?!?! Nightmare! But the thing about weighing down minds wasn't exactly a bad idea......hmm.....ANYWAY! To Sunaku, thanks a whole bunch! (Just for a personal reminder, she has been with me from the beginning, which I am very happy of. Quality over quantity I say.) Thanks for saying that Arden is a cool character. It would really suck bad if everyone thought she was a dupe. As for the question of if Arden likes Miroku......eh.....that would have to be a negative. But you know how Miroku is. He's gonna hit on her every chance he gets! To Chaos Kitty, thanks for saying that it was cute, and to Riinuka, your friend sounds like some fun. Do you know that they tried to throw me in one time because I decided to have a conversation with a mechanical horse? It was getting really interesting too, but then they just HAD to come and interrupt it. Well, actually the bananas was interrupting first, but they didn't try to strap me in a straight jacket. Oh, and just for a little tease, I'm having Sesshoumaru meet Arden in the next chapter! So stay tuned!! Something else. Have you ever noticed that when you try to write the three dotted hesitation marks, they come out as a period? ANNOYING!! Anyway, see ya later. PEACE!! 


	6. Chapter 6: White Prince, meet Golden Sun...

A/N: Shew boy!! Sorry it took me so long to update. Had a bit of writer's block. *ducks, avoiding angry blows coming mainly from Wasp* Eh.....okay then!! Thanks to Jupiter Breeze, Wolfen-Youkai, Wasp *shudder*, and Divine Heart for reviewing! I LOVE YOU ALL!!!! Oh yah, I've updated all my chapters. It's amazing how many mistakes you can find once you go back and reread it. _ So if you're interested you can go back and reread. If not.....oh well. READ ON!  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha belongs to me not, young grasshopper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: White Prince, meet Golden Sun Goddess! (PART ONE)  
  
"Look out!" Kagome shrieked in terror. Another demon dived at Inuyasha. He looked up just in time to see its saliva filled mouth lunge at his throat.  
  
"Eat this!" Arden yelled. A large fireball plunged down his gullet and the demon rebounded, choking and grabbing at his throat in agony. "Compliments of Arden, you nasty son of a bitch!"  
  
Inuyasha finished it off with a quick swipe of his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"How many more of these things ARE there?" he asked while wiping away the sweat and blood from his face. The wound in his side ached painfully, but he didn't want to show his burden to Kagome. The last thing he wanted was for her to think him weak.  
  
"Don't know," Miroku gasped. "But I think that we have enough to keep us busy for now."  
  
"Well said," Kagome stated as she hurtled a wave of arrows at the new batch of monsters. Shippou was clinging to her back, watching helplessly. He wanted to help fight, but he knew that his petty tricks would be futile. Arden took careful note of this as she fended off three demons that were attacking Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't need your help!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He was leaning on his Tetsusaiga wearily. Sweat was pouring down his face in torrents, and the blood from his wound was gushing out at an alarming rate.  
  
"Yes you do," Arden said. "Especially right now." She turned before he could say anymore. "Shippou!" she bellowed. He turned his bright eyes hopefully towards her. "You're fast and agile. Do you think that you could make your way through these things and find a place free of trees?"  
  
His face became very solemn as he nodded his reply. Quick as a flash he was off of Kagome's back, running, leaping, and twirling through the demons. Arden smiled at his determination.  
  
"And just what do you have up your sleeve?" Miroku asked.  
  
"You'll see," she said. She then pulled out her own sword and began to fight beside the exhausted Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha! Look! Look!"  
  
Everyone drew their attention away from the fighting to see what Kagome was pointing at. A massive demon was bent on one knee watching them intently on top of a tall rock formation. In his ear was a hoop earring with a single jewel dangling from it.  
  
"That must be the leader," Arden said.  
  
"And that earring in his ear has a shard of the Shikon Jewel!" Kagome finished.  
  
"That would be why so many demons are attacking so quickly," Miroku said more or less to himself.  
  
"So why don't you do your Wind Tunnel or something?" Inuyasha asked grumpily, his ears lying flat with frustration. He was growing very tired of this never-ending battle.  
  
"Do you see that large rock face that the leader's sitting on?" Miroku asked while whacking demons.  
  
"How couldn't I?" Inuyasha replied. "It only towers over everything!"  
  
Miroku nodded his head. "Exactly. If I perform my Wind Tunnel, there's a very good chance that I could suck it up. It happens to be an important landmark for travelers; they see it and know that the village Hojoku is near. If I were to destroy it, many people that traveled this road would become lost."  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha snorted. "Then I guess our only option is to hope that Arden's plan works."  
  
"Oh, it will," Arden said coolly. "It will."  
  
No one knew how much time had passed before Shippou came bounding back. Demons were piled on top of each other, creating mounds of bloody flesh. Arden feared that Inuyasha was near collapse as well. His skin was as pale as his hair, and he was fighting like a robot. Swing, slash, cut. Swing, slash, cut. That was the pattern of his attacks, and the demons were easily avoiding them. It was all that Arden and Miroku could do to keep them from goring Inuyasha anymore.  
  
"Arden!" Shippou cried. His voice was shrill from lack of breath, but Arden thought that it sounded like the chorus of a thousand angels.  
  
"Shippou?" she asked relieved.  
  
"I've found a spot, Arden! By the-," Shippou started to say. But his sentence was cut short by a gasp when he saw Arden. Blood was splattered across her face, and her eyes were emotionless. Her sword was covered with the dark substance from tip to hilt. Small pieces of flesh were clinging to it, and Arden was holding it so tight, her knuckles were ashen. Shippou thought for a second, and only a second, that Arden was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Shippou! Look out!" Miroku cried. A demon was leaping at him with enormous speed. Fear kept Shippou glued to the ground, and he covered his head with his arms, waiting for the worst. When nothing happened, he opened his eyes, only to see the demon's glassy ones. One lone arrow was protruding from its scalp.  
  
"Shippou! Shippou, are you all right? Did you find a spot?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Shippou said, shaking his head to clear his panic. "It's over here. Follow me!" Shippou then began to run north, telling Kagome and Miroku on the way.  
  
"Kagome," Arden yelled. The sound of the demon's bizarre sounds had now completely filled the air. "Help Miroku carry Inuyasha while I keep them off our tails!"  
  
"And just what are you planning on doing?" one demon dared to ask. "Brainless human, do honestly think that you can kill us all?"  
  
Arden paced back, pretending to be frightened. She put a trembling hand to her mouth and gasped. "Your right," she exclaimed, her eyes growing wide. "What ever shall I do?!"  
  
The demons bought the act, and began to close in on her, chuckling evilly.  
  
"Oh, right!" she said, all traces of her previous fear now gone. The demons stared at her baffled. "I can do....THIS!!"  
  
She took her hands and stretched them out in front of her. Flames burned from each hand, scorching most of the demons. Whey they were squalling and rolling around trying to put them out, Arden ran after Kagome and the others.  
  
"They run!" screeched the leader. "After them!!"  
  
The remaining demons began to pursue Arden, but in vain. Every time one neared, Arden would send a fireball hurtling its way. Slowly but surely she drove them back until they were a healthy distance away.  
  
"It's just up ahead!" Shippou cried. Kagome and Miroku sighed with relief. Exhaustion ate away at there limbs, quickly draining their remaining vigor.  
  
"Don't give up!" Arden commanded, noting their weakness. If they fell now, there would be nothing that she could do to save them. "We're almost there. DON'T GIVE UP!!"  
  
"We're here!" Shippou shouted. Arden and the others came bursting out of the forest only to find a huge cliff blocking their way.  
  
"Everyone! Back to the edge! Hurry!"  
  
Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou all obeyed swiftly.  
  
Arden took her blade and wiped the blood from it. Slowly she took her hand and traced the length of it, closing her eyes to concentrate. Suddenly, she plunged it down into the ground with tremendous force, burying it to the hilt. She then got down on her knees in a praying position and began to mumble under her breath.  
  
"I call upon the dirt and rock; lend me your strength so that I may vanquish this evil. Lend me you power and infinite wisdom...I call upon the element of Earth...."  
  
The demons came bounding up while she was repeating this. They halted and spread, making a clear path for their leader. He walked before them and turned with a smirk.  
  
"See?" he said triumphantly. "They cower before us like children, and the witch is praying to her gods, asking them for forgiveness before she perishes! We have won!!" The demons all shrieked a spine-tingling victory cry.  
  
To everyone's surprise, Arden began to laugh. It was a dry, forceful laugh and it echoed through the canyon, making it sound as if there were hundreds.  
  
"What's so funny, human?" the demon leader asked undaunted. He took a step towards her. "Finally realized how useless it is to battle us?"  
  
"No," Arden said chuckling. "I laugh because you still haven't figured out how useless it is to battle US..."  
  
She stood up slowly, her head bowed. She lifted her eyes and stared at the leader, challenging him to look away. He stared on just as forcefully as she.  
  
"You are a very powerful fighter," she continued, "and a good leader. Set away your pride and back down. If you do this, we shall consider this a draw. If not, you, as well as your clan, shall meet their doom."  
  
The leader was silent for a few moments before he too began to laugh. "You've trespassed onto our lands, refused to pay the toll, slaughtered many, and now you insult us by asking us to leave?!"  
  
"You're wrong!" Arden bellowed angrily. "These roads were built for all, and we're NOT going to give up one of our companions as your personal slave just so we may walk them! And YOU brought those deaths upon yourselves by attacking us first. I am being insanely generous by presenting you with this opportunity to leave with your life!"  
  
"HAH!" the leader exclaimed. "You may be generous, but we are not. You shall all die without any mercy."  
  
"As you wish," Arden replied dryly. She bowed and grasped her sword, pulling it out of the ground. She then replaced it by her side and clasped her hands together tightly.  
  
"Farewell," she sighed.  
  
She slowly began to draw her hands apart; the ground began to shake and tremble violently. With every inch her hand moved, another meter of earth would spread and crack until finally a large fissure appeared in front of the terrified demons. At this point, they began to flee, pushing each other and fighting, trying to get away. Arden took her hands and elevated them in the air, causing two giant tidal waves of rock and dirt to appear. She directed them in front of the fleeing demons, pushing them back into the crevice. They plummeted, screaming and shrieking. After they had all fallen, she closed the gap once more, shutting out the demon's cries and sealing their earthly tomb forever. Arden bent down and scraped away some dust, revealing the Shikon shard. She picked it up and placed it in her black pouch. Kagome began to shake and cry.  
  
"Oh Arden! We almost died! And it's all because of me!"  
  
Miroku placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as she hitched and sobbed. Arden looked at her painfully, but could find no words of comfort. So she instead changed the subject.  
  
"We'll make camp here," Arden said, admiring the sunset. It was hard to believe that they had been fighting all day. "Miroku, would you and Shippou gather some firewood while Kagome and I tend to Inuyasha's wounds?"  
  
"Aye, aye, captain!" Shippou answered merrily. Miroku sensed a deeper purpose for them leaving, so he too complied. But he couldn't help but pinch Arden's behind before he left. She swung at him, barely missing.  
  
"PERVERT!!" she cried indignantly. "I should've buried you as well!"  
  
Kagome laughed faintly. "That's Miroku. He never can pass up an opportunity to grope a pretty girl."  
  
Arden snorted while straightening her shirt. "Yah, well, one day someone's going to kill him for doing that!"  
  
Kagome mentally wondered how Sango and Kirara were faring as she and Arden removed Inuyasha's jacket and shirt.  
  
Arden couldn't help but gaze at Inuyasha's well toned chest. "If only he had an older brother," she thought longingly to herself.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha..." Kagome whispered, drawing her fingers across his wound. "You got this by protecting me....I'm so sorry....," she whispered, her lip trembling. She began to cry again.  
  
"It's not your fault," Arden said as soothingly as possible.  
  
"Yes it is!" Kagome yelled while wiping her tears away. "Those things wanted me! If only I had gone with them, none of this would've happened."  
  
"Don't say that," Arden countered. "This battle would've been fought whether we obeyed or not. We've done everyone a favor today by destroying those things. No longer will they have to live in fear while they travel these roads."  
  
Kagome sighed deeply, her tears silently falling. Arden took some cloth out of her bag, instructing Kagome to keep pressure on the wound. She then got up, saying she was going to collect some herbs, but really leaving so that Kagome and Inuyasha could be alone.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked weakly. He barely had the strength to open his eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried. She flung her arms around his neck and began to weep uncontrollably. Inuyasha took what little energy he had left and smoothed her hair.  
  
"I've made you cry again, haven't I?" he whispered.  
  
"Why?!" Kagome asked. "Why didn't you leave me and save yourself?!"  
  
He wiped the tears from her face. "Because," he said, smiling and looking deep into her eyes. "Because...I....lo....lo....love....."  
  
His arms fell to the ground, his eyes closing once again.  
  
"NO!! INUYAAAASHAAAAA!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Ohhhh.....cliffy, cliffy, cliffy!! Did Inuyasha die? Were those his final loving words to Kagome? Or did the big lug simply go back to sleep? ^_~ Only time will tell!!  
  
As you've noticed, this is only part one of Chapter 6. Part 2, where Sesshoumaru and Arden finally meet, is coming very soon!! Okay, now for my comments and thanks.  
  
To Jupiter Breeze, I thank you deeply for the lovely review. I am honored that you praised me so highly, although I am not particularly fond of how you reviewed my friend. But all of that is in the past now, and it makes no sense to pick at old wounds. To Wolfen-Youkai thank you very much, to Wasp..*gulp*...uh..here's your chapter!!! *smiles nervously* (Actually I wanted to Dedicate this chapter to her, because she made me so happy. ^_^), and to Divine Heart, thank you.  
  
Part 2 of White Prince meet Golden Sun Goddess coming soon!!!  
  
(Oh yah, while you're waiting, read my other fic. You might get a kick out of it! *wink, wink.*)  
  
PEACE OUT!! 


End file.
